


Ave Atque Vale

by DaughterOfHV



Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 11:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12188730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterOfHV/pseuds/DaughterOfHV
Summary: A second. That's all it takes for your world to shatter in trillions of pieces, blown by the wind. Julian Blackthorn was always the protector. But no matter how hard you try, you can't keep everyone safe. Not forever. Love can't bring people back. But it can try to mend the wounds that bleed openly. It will not heal. just help you stay afloat.





	Ave Atque Vale

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS FOR THE ENDING OF LOS (LORD OF SHADOWS.)!!! I don't own TMI TDA or LOS. Cassie does.  
> I needed to write this because my heart is still broken. That ending...just no.

Maibe it's better to have nightmares forever than to have them become reality. others aren't so luky.  
Emma opened the door that lead to Jules's room and joined him, her eyes finding his. He looked exhausted. It was his fault and he blamed himself. Emma knew it better than anyone. It was her fault too. Or maibe...or maibe it wasn't theyr fault. She exaled and walked towards Julian. "I can't fix what happened, no matter how much I wish. I loved her too, Jules. All of us did. You know it..." She wrapped her arms around him. He was always so strong for everyone... He deserved to collapse for once, to cry and to let someone else carry the blame, burden and despair that he shouldered for so many years. He looked up at her. "Please Emma, call me Julian." Her eyes filled with tears. In a sea of despair, they always returned to each other. They were always meant to be, parabatai or not. She held him while he told her how much he wished things could be changed, while he sobbed, while he finally collapsed and allowed himself to be taken care of. They were in the London institute, a week afther Livvy was killed. Emma was going to kill Annabel. For her family, for her parabatai and for the black volume. Julian tensed. "Don't dare, Emma. You will not, I repeat. Will not go and look for her." His eyes met hers, full of despair and worry. He wrapped his arms around her, and kissed her. "I can't loose you too, Em. I simply can't. And if I need to destroy all parabatai bonds, I will. No one will take you or the others from me anymore." He looked a little wild eyed, his steely determination written all over his face. And she understood him. His heart was a castle, and too many windows were broken. He lost too much. All of them did. "Julian, we will find a way. And livvy... werever she is, she will help and watch over us. But we can't destroy that...she made a line between them. We can't take this bond away from others. He didn't answer, just held her closer. Emma sighed and let him do that. They were anchoring each other, protecting and taking care of one another, while around them, others suffered, laughed, and plotted. The world lost an angel, a beautiful girl, friend and sister. A wonderful shadowhunter and ally. Ave Atque vale, Livia Blackthorn.

**Author's Note:**

> I know, Jules is ooc, but...I needed this. It will not make sense probably, but it's my way of telling Livvy goodbie. I really loved her character, and needed some Jemma.


End file.
